She's Alone Again
by kimbarry
Summary: This set's out during I Alone episode. I just added some stuff that should happen in here. So this could be a one or two shot depend on how it goes. I don't really know what to put this as a summary but it's like the real episode but in my perspective. But enjoy.


She's Alone Again

This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. Okay so last week episode made me so freaking pissed because 1). She didn't get saved again. 2). She is alone again 3). I hate Alaric, Jo, Liv, and Tyler and more but I still love Enzo. But here is my perspective on what should've happened. This maybe a one shot or more I don't know. But this starts out with Liv and Tyler bringing Elena and Damon back.

"No, no, we shouldn't be back Damon. We have another hour. What did you do?" Elena asked Liv as she sees Tyler with her.

"Kai is here. We have to get back to Mystic Falls before he takes any more of her magic." Tyler answers Elena as he grab Liv's hand and walk backwards as they were in Mystic Falls.

"No. Send me back first," Elena suggested as she sees the ascendant on the ground as she picks it up and looked at Liv as Damon was behind her looking at her.

"I can't," Liv told her as she shook her head as Tyler looked at her.

"Bonnie is on her way. Send me back," Elena argues as she walks towards them but screamed in pain and backed away from the border.

"Elena, you're over the border," Damon finally says.

"Sorry Elena," Tyler says as he grab Liv and was about to fled away as Damon looks at him.

"No. No, this can't be happening," Elena argues as she use her right hands on her head shaking her head looking back at Damon. Back with Monique and Stefan as Monique was explaining to Stefan about Sarah.

"I met Sarah at sleep-away camp, or as my foster family like to call it 'get the hell out of my house camp'. Sarah had a great life. Me? Not so much. So when I found out that she had no desire to find her real family-," Monique says as she looked at Stefan and then straight forward.

"You decided to find them for her." Stefan finished the sentence as he sighed.

"Couldn't be any worse than what I had." Monique added.

"Well, considering the fact that my brother killed her mom while she was pregnant, I didn't know about that." Stefan said as Monique looked at him.

"I let him believe that the baby died. I wanted to protect her. Even though my brother's not the same person he was before, it's safer if he doesn't know. I know that may be a little bit extreme, but I want her to have a normal life no matter what." Stefan continues as he walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"See, the problem is with you around, there's a thread now, someone who knows her other than me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need you to take off your vervain," Stefan suggested as Monique nodded and took off her necklace.

"You've never met or heard of Sarah Salvatore. Forget everything that happened here, leave Virginia and never come back," Stefan compelled her as she step away from him and walked passed him. Back with Elena and Damon as they were sitting leaning their back against the Gilbert gravestone as Elena has the ascendant in her hands.

"Bonnie's gonna get to the house and we will be gone," Elena sighed.

"Don't worry, we will. We just have to wait for another eclipse or whatever. But until the next comet or full moon. But we need to have hope," Damon sighed as stood up just as Elena did also. Elena gave Damon the ascendant and he put it in his jacket pocket and they both were about to walk away until they were stopped.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Kai asked as he was leaning against the tree. Damon and Elena turned around and sees him. Because honestly, I didn't think she was all that great," Kai says as he smirks.

"I am gonna enjoy the hell out of this," Damon says as he sped to him but was stopped when Kai lifted his left hand causing Damon to be in pain. Damon clutched his head with both of his head as he falls to the ground.

"Oh hey. Me, too." Kai says showing no emotion. Damon was still pain as Kai walk towards him.

"Oh yeah. Damon, I, uh, I stole some of Liv's magic when I tried to kill her. Think some of it might still be in my system, so pardon me," Kai says as he again lift his left hand sending Damon sliding backwards.

"Unh," Damon groans as he coughed. Kai turned around seeing Elena there scared. He walked towards her as she looked at him.

"Phesmatos incendia," Kai says as he lit Elena on fire on her arm.

"Ahh," Elena screams as she tries to get the fire out. Damon stood up as Kai stood up also. Damon sped towards Kai and was about to grab him when Kai vanished. Damon looked around and picked up a stick and turned around and hit behind him sending Kai backwards into Mystic Falls. He fell on his chest as Elena walked up to Damon as the fire was fading. Kai stood up and point to the border.

"You okay?" Damon asked Elena as they both looked at him.

"Huh. I guess this is that, uh, anti-magic border. Which means now there's a psycho loose in Mystic Falls, and no vampires around to stop him. Whoops," Kai smirks as he walked out of the woods. Night time came as Damon was walking, Alaric was there waiting for him.

"So Jo drove me across the border. I told her she was crazy, that you'd never compel me." Alaric told him.

"Look, Ric," Damon says as Alaric punched on his left cheek.

"We had to get Bonnie back." Damon told him.

"Getting Bonnie back was never off the table. What was off the table was compelling me to steal from my girlfriend when we had promised her we'd keep her brother locked away." Alaric told him as he kept a straight face.

"Yeah I know," Damon says as he wasn't looking at Alaric.

"Where is he-Kai?" Alaric asked Damon.

"He's out, but it's not our fa-," Damon says as he was punched again by Alaric.

"So, not saving the girl who saved your ass is off the table? You barely met Jo, and now she's important to you. You knew Bonnie more than you knew Jo," Damon argues.

"Jo's my girlfriend Damon, and it will always be Jo," Alaric argues as he walked away.

"All you want is just to get into her pants Ric!" Damon yells. Elena came up behind him as she puts a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"I left Bonnie a note at the house. I told her we would be on your front porch." Damon says as Bonnie was running reaching Gilbert's front porch.

"She probably be there now with about half an hour to spare," Damon told Elena as Bonnie opened the door and didn't see them there.

"She sacrificed everything for us over and over again, and then we were supposed to be there for her," Damon continues as Bonnie went to the swing to see if they were there but couldn't find them. She went back to the door looking at it. Feeling heartbroken.

"She's all alone." Damon said in a sad tone. Bonnie took a deep breath, forced a smile. Damon thought he had failed her. Bonnie turned around as a single tear come from her eye. She walked down the porch and sat down and cried. She's all alone again.

"Let's go back, and see what we can do," Elena suggested as she reached for his hand. He didn't take it and turned around and left her. Elena sighed as she followed him. With Bonnie, she was still crying as she was looking up the sky.

"Guess this is what happens if you help others instead of yourself," Bonnie chuckled as she took a deep sigh. She stood up and walked back to the Boarding House. She entered as tears stained on her face. She didn't bother taking a shower. She went upstairs as she went into Damon's room. She can still smell his scent. She smiled as she inhaled it. She walked to the bed and laid down watching the moon shine over her. She turned to her side as she was facing the wall and closed her eyes. The next day, Damon went called Liv to come and help him yet again. Elena was in her room studying for her finals.

"What is now Damon? I'm sorry but I can't help you anymore when Kai is on a loose," Liv argues.

"Do it now or I will kill your little wolf," Damon threaten.

"You wouldn't dare," Liv argues.

"I would. So what is it going to be? Help me or not?" Damon asked her as he walks towards her as she step back.

"Fine, I just need to get the stuff I needed then we can do it," Liv sighed.

"Meet me here at noon," Damon says as he sped away. Alaric was in the office when Stefan came inside.

"I heard that you punched Damon," Stefan says as he sat down on the chairs.

"He compelled me Stefan, I thought we were friends, until he compelled me," Alaric argues as he was looking through the stacks of folders with papers inside.

"Alaric, I get it, but don't you think you kind of went too far?" Stefan asked him as he leaned forward.

"That's not too far Stefan. He made me steal from my girlfriend," Alaric argues as he stopped looking through the stacks and looked at Stefan.

"I get it but you barely met Jo for 3 weeks or one week and you are already protecting her instead of your friend," Stefan argues.

"Who side are you on?" Alaric argues as he stood up.

"I'm not either side because you both made a mistake. So I suggest you two make up," Stefan suggested as he walked out of Alaric's office. He sat back down rubbing his chin thinking about it. With Elena as she finished studying for her finals. Caroline walked in.

"Hey, so did you get Bonnie back?" Caroline asked her as she sat down on her bed.

"We were about to when Tyler made Liv bring us back. We were this close to bring her back, but then someone had to ruin it," Elena argues as she set her wooden pencil on the desk and faced Caroline.

"That mutt, I should've teach him a lesson. But why?" Caroline asked her.

"Kai was on the loose and they didn't want to get a chance for Kai to do it again. But Kai was already on the loose," Elena argues.

"Total Bummer then, but it's almost Christmas and that means Bonnie isn't here celebrating with us," Caroline frowned.

"I know, and we are trying our hardest to bring her back," Elena nodded.

"So what happened over there when you and Damon were trying to get Bonnie back?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I found out that Damon compelled Alaric to steal the ascendant in order to bring Bonnie back. And he told me this. 'I'm doing this for Bonnie, Elena. Not for you.' I don't get it," Elena says.

"I don't know either, but why all of a sudden Damon want's to get her back so bad?" Caroline asked Elena in confuse.

"He said he felt guilty and he was the problem that she didn't get to be back. And she sent Damon back so we can be reunited again," Elena answers her question.

"Why would she do that? I thought that they both hated each other," Caroline asked her.

"I don't know, but all I know is that they both are friends now," Elena shrugs.

"Where's Damon by the way? I mean he would always try to get your memory back," Caroline asked her.

"I don't know, probably drinking or talking to Ric, since they both had a fight. But Ric punched him," Elena stated.

"Ric punched him wow," Caroline chuckled. Noon came and Damon was at the border in the woods like last time. Liv met him as she handed him two small pint of her blood.

"I still have your other one," Damon added.

"Well then you can give it back to me then," Liv sighed as she held out her hand.

"Nope, since you owe it to me, for what you pulled off," Damon argues.

"Kai was loose Damon," Liv argues.

"Yeah, he was loose before you pulled us back. Now, take me now." Damon argues as Liv took out the pint bottle that still has Lucy's blood and Damon gave her the ascendant. Damon drink the one pint bottle as Liv gave him the ascendant. She poured it on top of the ascendant as it moves. She started to chant the spell as Damon was back in Mystic Falls 1994. He looked around and smiled.

So I don't know if I should continue to do this. But if you want it to continue please review or whatever you guys do. And I hope this was a good chapter or one or two shot but let's see how it goes. Thanks for reading and until next time...


End file.
